In the related art, a device that detects a steering angle is mounted on vehicles in which various controls are performed on the basis of a steering angle (see JPH03-120419A).
Devices in which an optical rotary encoder or a magnetic rotary encoder is provided on a steering shaft are known as those tor detecting the steering angle.